


First Footer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	First Footer

**Title:** First Footer  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 5  
 **Rating:** PG overall  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #314: The First Footer. See explanation [HERE](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-Foot)  
 **Warning(s):** Sexual content.  
 **A/N:** Severus isn't used to being a bringer of joy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

First Footer

~

Harry warmed himself by the fire, sighing. He hadn’t wanted to go to any New Year’s Eve parties, yet now, as the clock in the hallway rang one, he found himself regretting that decision. Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt to do something social. He couldn’t pine forever.

A sharp knock at the door startled him, and, pulling on a jumper, he walked to the door. “Snape?”

Snape, framed by the streetlight, snow drifting behind him, looked almost ethereal. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

Stepping aside, Harry watched, bemused, as Snape reached into his pocket and withdrew a bundle.

~

“My last duty for Albus,” Severus said, holding out the bundle. “He asked me to deliver this at one a.m. on New Year’s Day, thus--”

“What is it?” Potter asked, accepting the bundle.

Severus shrugged. “I suggest you open it. Now, if you’ll excuse--”

“Stay, please?” Potter’s voice was soft. “Would you like some tea?”

“Do you have anything stronger?” Severus rubbed his hands together to warm them.

Potter smiled. “Of course. Come this way.”

Ensconced on Potter’s couch, sipping tea with a healthy dollop of brandy, Severus found himself inexplicably comfortable. “Well?” he said. “Open it.”

Nodding, Potter did.

~

Puzzled, Harry stared at the odd assortment of items spread across his lap. An old coin that made his palm tingle, a loaf of bread, preserved with a charm, a tiny pouch of white powder, a lump of coal, and, rounding out the strange gift, a miniature bottle of whisky. “What--?”

Snape sighed. “He’s made me your first footer.”

Harry blinked up at Snape. “You’re my what?”

Snape leaned forward. “I am your bringer of luck, prosperity, warmth and cheer this year.” He rolled his eyes. “Albus was an optimist.”

_No, he knew what you mean to me._ Harry smiled.

~

“I think he was wise, actually,” Potter said, staring steadily at Severus.

Severus recognised that look. Since the war ended, every time he’d encountered Potter, Potter had worn it. It bespoke admiration, respect, and something else that Severus didn’t dare allow himself to contemplate. “Indeed. Well, we can certainly agree to disagree about Albus.”

“I suppose so.” Potter tilted his head. “Thank you for bringing me the gift of good luck.”

“How do you know I bring _good_ luck?” Severus challenged.

Potter smiled. “Just a feeling.”

Severus stood. “I should go--”

“Must you?” Potter rose, moving close.

“I--”

“Please stay.”

~

Good luck, indeed, Severus thought as he buried himself repeatedly inside Potter. All his life, Severus had been a harbinger of doom, death and destruction, yet tonight, he was bringer of joy, pleasure. If Potter’s gasps, moans and entreaties were to be believed, anyway.

Potter, eyes shining as he stared up at Severus, wrapped a leg around him and whispered, “Please.”

And Severus did, pleasing both of them with his body, his hands, his lips, himself.

Afterward, Potter clung to him. “Stay,” he said.

Nodding, Severus closed his eyes and slept.

Downstairs, the coin, long forgotten, glowed, its magic fulfilled.

~


End file.
